1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for calculating life expectancy using life expectancy data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile communication terminals is widespread because of their portability. Accordingly, service providers (and terminal manufacturers) are competitively developing mobile communication terminals with more convenient functions in order to attract potential users. Mobile communication terminals provide a variety of additional functions and services, such as a credit card payment service, a bus and subway fare payment service, a clock function, a camera function, and an MPEG Layer 3 (MP3) function, in addition to basic telephone communication functions. Thus, mobile communication terminals have become necessary accessories that accompany users at home, in the workplace, and wherever they go.
Within the past three to four years well-being was introduced as an important concept and well-being has in recent years become an important part of our culture. Well-being considerations have influenced our lifestyles and have become a criteria for basing our decisions on all aspects of life. Thus, well-being mobile communication terminals, which will bring forth a digital well-being era and a full-fledged mobile health care era, are being developed.
New concept mobile phones emphasizing well-being functions are being developed and introduced. Examples include a biophone that measures physiological signals (e.g., an electrocardiogram, blood pressure, and pulse rate), a glycosuria phone that measures and manages glycosuria, a stress phone that automatically checks a stress index, and a diet phone that measures calorie intake and provides dieting contents. The active pursuit of a happy well-being lifestyle can beg encouraged through mobile phones products that emphasize a sound mind and a sound body.
When well-being functions are added to the functions of a mobile phone, efficiency of the well-being functions will be highly increased. Therefore, a variety of methods for managing users' health are needed in addition to the well-being functions that already exist.